Kanohi Krana
The Kanohi Krana is The Great Mask of War. Worn by Toa Nuva The Toa of War, the Kanohi Krana much as its name was forged presumebly on voya nui by fusing every krana and krana kal from every bohrok with a powerless kahnoi hau using the spear of fusion, thus granting it every ability from every krana ever made and earning the mask the name the kahnoi krana, with every krana power, it granted the wearer a major advantage in battle as it could make the wielder either 10 times faster, 10 time stronger or 10 times as powerful as before, which is why toa nuva is able to turn the tide of any battle to his favor Abilities * Xa: Swarm Commander. They lead their Bohrok on their mission. Bohrok Xa command a single swarm. * Za: Squad Leader. They have the ability to communicate telepathically with other Krana of the swarm and lead squads comprised of the remaining 6 ranks below. There are several Bohrok of this rank so that the swarm can be divided into smaller groups of 6 other ranks led by a Bohrok Za, thus providing the right Krana for any situation in all areas subjected to their search protocols. This Krana controlled Lewa and Turaga Matau for a period of time. * Vu: Surveyor. Bohrok of this rank can fly short distances ahead of the swarm to confirm that the path is clear. * Ca: Clearance. They have strong defense shielding; these Krana spearhead the swarm's mission. * Yo: Mole. They use their Bohrok to tunnel through anything on the island. * Ja: Scout. They have radar-like senses that detect distant obstacles in the path of the swarm and can help make a swarm aware of possible danger or a hold up. * Enchanced Strength: With the Worker Ability of The Krana Su The Wielder have colossal energy and inhabit the strongest of Powers. They are always around whenever brute force is needed. * Night Vision '''With the Night Vision Ability of The Krana Bo they can see in the dark and serve as night-time lookouts and lead their Way into the darkest places of The World. * '''Xa-Kal: Liberator Krana, the most important of the Krana-Kal, one of these needed to be brought into physical contact with the Bahrag to complete the Bohrok-Kal's mission. * Za-Kal: Overseer Krana that could communicate telepathically with other Krana-Kal and had the limited ability to read minds and sense strong emotions. * Enchanced Speed: with the Transporter ability of the Krana Vu-Kal the wielder of the mask of war can move him or herself over the surface or through the air at great speed. * Ca-Kal: Seeker Krana that were linked to the Bahrag and could sense their presence within a limited range. * Yo-Kal: Excavator Krana that could sense stress points in the earth and detect underground movement. * Tracking: with the tracker ability of the ''Krana Ja- kal the wielder can track any enemy and can detect distant obstacles and enhance all of their senses, especially hearing and smell. * '''Su-Kal': Demolisher Krana that could provide tremendous strength, endurance and resistance to heat and cold. * Bo-Kal: Visionary Krana that could see in the dark and tunnel through any substance except for the floors and walls of the Mata Nui underground. Category:Masks